


family bonding

by zaddyzayn



Category: Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Incest, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddyzayn/pseuds/zaddyzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No actual plot, just short stories of Zayn, Waliyha and Sarooha (one of their first cousins) having sex with one another (aka incest). I know, I'm bonkers for writing these — so sue me. These are just stories, nothing real. Read at your own discretion, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family bonding

Zayn pushed open the door, setting his luggage down in the hallway and closed the door behind himself. Within seconds he could hear various approaching footsteps, glancing towards the mirror on the wall and uncoordinatedly pushed a hand through his sleep ruffled hair, clearing his throat with a smile when his mum rounded the corner first.

"Mum," he exhaled deeply, immediately hugging her tightly because it'd been months since he's been home to England.

Zayn's been working on his solo career in America, wanting a fresh start away from negativity and out of the publics eye. Choosing to hold up in either New York or California, flying under the radar as long as he trimmed his hair and altered his clothing style every couple weeks. Throwing off paparazzi and overall, everyone.

Tricia pulled back from their embrace, keeping her hands on her sons shoulders and looked him over, beyond proud of the boy she's raised. "I've really, really missed you this time love. Haven't seen you since your girlfriends birthday-holiday almost 4 months ago. Speaking of which, how is she — Gigi?"

"She's great," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "She would've came with but she's got a couple campaign shoots coming up so she couldn't exactly leave the country."

She frowned in disappointment, "Well tell her next time she's more than welcome to come, we've got plenty of room. And your sisters would love to spend more time with her as well."

"We'd love what?" A voice chimed from behind them.

Zayn looked around his mum, spotting what looked to be a thinner, younger version of his mum. Only her eyes were naturally a bit more, uninterested yet devious looking.

"Waliyha," he slightly gasped because last time he saw his baby sister, she wasn't quiet this — mature looking.

She gave in and smiled, biting the inside of her cheek as she walked towards him with open arms. As soon as she was close enough her demeanor changed and she whacked him hard in the chest with a scowl on her face, "You couldn't of called or came to see any of us, Zayn? What the bloody —"

"Waliyha," Tricia scolded before her daughter could actually get out a cuss word.

He laughed in amusement, rubbing his chest. "Goes both ways Waliyha. I've offered to fly you out loads of times but you always refuse or have an excuse."

She rolled her eyes, whacking him again for good measure. "Yeah, well I'm sorry if I actually enjoy being around the family."

"Waliyha, I never said I —"

"Alright," Tricia cut into their impending argument. "Zayn the rest of the family is waiting for you in the back garden, Waliyha help your brother get his things upstairs to his bedroom and then you can both come downstairs and join the rest of the family. Understood?"

They both nodded without argument, only Waliyha was a bit salty about the whole situation. But nonetheless she grabbed Zayn's smaller duffle and started up the staircase without a word, pouting the entire time.

Zayn set his luggage bag down on the floor outside the attached bathroom, whereas Waliyha carelessly tossed the duffle onto the bed and plopped down beside it, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. She leaned back on her hands, watching Zayn go into the bathroom once he'd dug his toothbrush from an outside pocket of his luggage bag.

"What, washing away your slaggy girlfriends vile pussy taste?" She quipped from the bed once she heard the toothbrush scrubbing around Zayn's teeth.

He smiled at his reflection in the mirror as he continued to brush, spitting into the sink moments later. "Piss off," Zayn laughed before he began brushing his teeth again.

Waliyha stood up and huffed a breath, going over to the bedroom door and made sure it was closed snugly and locked properly. "You're such a prick, Zayn. I can't believe you never even called me once, not even FaceTime. Do you even know how much I missed you?"

"Waliyha," he groaned from the bathroom once he'd spit into the sink, turning on the water to rinse his brush and mouth. "I've been —"

"Yeah, yeah — _busy_." She grumbled, "Busy shoving your face into that nasty cunt of a girlfriend."

Zayn wiped his mouth, switching off the bathroom light and headed back towards the bedroom. Nearly tripping over his feet when he saw his baby sister on his bed, completely naked and laying back with her knees pulled to her chest. Her most private area, spread open and on display.

She slowly moved a finger along her clit, toying with herself as she kept her eyes locked on her big brother. "I'm just saying, you're wasting your skills on a slag. When you could've been having this on a daily basis."

"Waliyha," he breathed shakily. "We said this wasn't going to happen anymore.. I can't — we can't keep doing this, we aren't kids anymore. If we get caught it won't just be played off and ignored."

She put her legs down, standing up. "I don't care anymore, you wasted all that time with Perrie and now you're going to do it again with Gigi. At least Perrie wasn't quite the slag," she inwardly shrugged with an eye roll towards the end.

"You barely even know Gigi, you didn't say much to her when we were on holiday." He pointed out, stepping back the moment Waliyha started to walk towards him.

She shoved him back against the wall, pulling on his collar and kissed the base of his neck before she spoke. "Because I knew she was another Perrie, only worse."

"How so," he prompted, trying to ignore the feel of his baby sisters hands moving down his abdomen.

Waliyha laughed quietly and then looked up at him, "I watched you fuck her," she simultaneously slipped a hand into his trousers. "You weren't even into her and you had a fake orgasm, only Gigi was too dumb to notice the condom wasn't used once you pulled it off."

He sucked in a sharp breath the moment Waliyha's hand began to move along his hardening cock, " _Fuck.._ " Zayn mumbled softly. "Why were you watching."

"I want to see if my big brother still fucked like he used to," she slid her tongue across her lower lip. "When you didn't, I knew you weren't actually happy. I can make you happy Zayn and you know it's true."

He quickly shook his head, "We can't, you know that."

Waliyha looked down so that she could undo his trousers, shoving down his fitted boxers as well and got down on her knees, grasping his fully erect cock. "Okay, you don't cum from this and I'll leave you alone."

"And _if_ I do," he looked down at his baby sister, unable to stop the pre-cum from oozing out of his cock when he took in how absolutely sexy she looked from this angle. Her determined eyes looking up at him, the way her manicured nails looked around his cock and balls.

She smirked the infamous Malik smirk, "I get to fuck you without a condom." Waliyha saw the slight panic in his eyes, "Relax, I've been taking birth control for the last year and a half. I've never missed a dose either."

Before the words could even leave his mouth, Waliyha was licking a strip up his cock. Kissing the tip before she opened her mouth and slipped him inside, massaging his balls and gently tugging them like she knew he liked. Not caring about the ridiculous sounds her mouth was making and slurped along his cock, sticking her tongue out and wiggling it along the length of his shaft.

Zayn couldn't help but instinctively thrust gently into her mouth, looking down and watching his baby sister suck his cock like a professional. "Fuck Waliyha..." He breathed quietly, gathering her silky black hair in one hand and held it back in a ponytail style. Thrusting a bit deeper and rougher into her mouth, knowing Waliyha wouldn't choke.

She popped off a moment to catch her breath, breathing heavily as she continued to pump his cock with her hand and glanced up at her big brother, swiping her tongue across her blissfully fucked puffy lips. "Are you  _trying_ to choke me to death?"

"You don't have a gag reflex," he smirked as he used his spare hand to run his thumb along her puffy bottom lip.

"You're right," within a blink of an eye her mouth was back around his cock. Only she didn't stop, Waliyha continued to press herself down around Zayn's cock, stopping once she managed to fit the entire length into her mouth.

Waliyha closed her eyes tightly and poked her tongue out, touching Zayn's balls. Zayn couldn't hold back any longer, giving Waliyha once last chance to pull off and take a quick breath before he shoved himself down her throat once again. Feeling her throat spasm around his cockhead and shot three loads, which she happily and tactfully managed to swallow without spilling as Zayn pulled himself out of her mouth.

He let go of her hair, allowing her to lean forward some and catch her breath before he helped her up to her feet again. "I guess you win," Zayn murmured with a smile.

She kissed him pointedly on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. "I'll be claiming my prize tonight after everyone's gone to bed, we should get downstairs before mum comes looking for us."

"Waliyha," Zayn spoke as he grabbed her by the wrist before she could walk away, "I missed you too."

Waliyha smiled, leaning up to peck his lips with her own once more. "I know you did Zayn."

 


End file.
